


This could be HVN-Sector or this could be HEL

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Paranoia (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen, Humor, The Computer is Your Friend, Troubleshooters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	This could be HVN-Sector or this could be HEL

Pep-R-MNT-2 crept down the corridor, laser pistol ready. _Loyal citizens are not afraid_ , she thought. _Loyal citizens are cheerful and trust in The Computer_. She shouldn't be upset at seeing the other Troubleshooters reduced to a thick yellow spray before her eyes. Just a minor set-back. Nothing to worry about. All she had to do was kill the Commies.

Pep-R jumped round the corner, and found herself confronted by a hideous winged mutant.

"Fear not," it began, smiling.

"Die, Commie Mutant Traitor scum!" Pep-R suggested, firing her pistol wildly.

The ceiling lasers joined in. The smoke cleared slowly, revealing scorched feathers.


End file.
